Colour of Lust
by Slayde Demise and Alexia Rose
Summary: Warning: Contains citrus fruit... This is my lemon from my story "Book One: Doomsday" I'd suggest reading that first or you won't get what's going on. Posted seperately due to Doomsday's "T" rating. SonicxOC R&R


After what seemed like hours of walking left and right, but always going down they hit a straight and the tunnel suddenly started getting taller and brighter, the roof stayed the same height while the floor steeply went down.. A couple minutes later Sonic was having to squint because the light was getting too much. Terra was still pulling him along by the hand and if he was honest with himself he was enjoying the warmth of her hand and being lead instead of leading for once in his life. Suddenly Terra stopped. Sonic peered ahead of her and saw that there was a sheer cliff on the other side of her frame and the room that all of the light seemed to be coming from was just in front of them. Terra suddenly jumped down without warning and pulled Sonic with her who started screaming at the top of his lungs. And after a minute he received a slap and that knocked him out of it. The ground was fast approaching and he braced himself from the landing, as did Terra. The both landed perfectly next to each other. Sonic looked around and gasped. The cave, if that's what you could call it, expanded for what seemed like forever. Looking up the ceiling to see what looked like the sky, it was blue with random spots of fiercely glowing bright lights, like multiple suns. The place was covered in lush grass, there were trees spotted here and there, and most amazing was that there were animals grazing all over the place.

"What... Is this place?" Sonic asked Terra. Terra smiled.

"The Mobius away from Mobius. We don't know who made this incredible place, nor do we know why. All we know is that there is something that creates artificial light so powerful it acts like a sun down here, which even allowed for a form of rain. That being masses of collected water vapour hitting the roof. We have fallen so far down that we are well without the sphere of influence. Of the shield. This place is literally hundreds of kilometres down. If you look carefully, above us is about the only way in and out, because it's the only piece of cave that comes down far enough to jump down from and up to. Or use Chaos control to if you can. There are no entrances on the ground level to prevent animal escape. The amount of animals here is incredible! We was expecting to find a civilisation down here, but so far no luck. We haven't yet explored the whole thing though because we simply cannot find the end." Terra explained. Sonic was just staring around, unsure what to make of the place.

"Are there no birds?" Sonic asked taking his eyes to the skies, seeing no movement to speak of. Terra too looked up and frowned to herself.

"I too have noticed a lack of birds around the three entrances with have found. As I said though, the other entrances are impractical because even if you can survive the jump they are far too high up to get back through, even with Chaos control because the other two are situated within the barrier itself." Terra speculated before continuing with the aforementioned subject. "I believe they avoid these areas because it's where some of their ancestors have gone missing and never returned. After all, we have found multiple skeletons and single bones laying within the caves."

"Why did you bring me here Terra?" Sonic asked calmly, looking right into her eyes. It was quite possibly the most relevant question he had asked since he had met her.

"I mainly brought you down here to train you." Terra stated plainly, but there was no hiding the ever so slight blush that she had on her cheeks.

"Okay. So what's this Domino exampler thing?" Sonic asked in a serious voice. Terra almost laughed at him and took a calming breath.

"Damno Exemplar is the name given to someone who can reach a super form or higher without use of the stones of power, the Chaos Emeralds." Terra explained. Sonic nodded.

"I see, but what does that have to do with anything?" Sonic asked. Terra rolled her eyes at him.

"Well I saw that you have minimal control over your form. Because you've strayed to the dark path and didn't expect it." Terra stated. Sonic shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't remind me." He mumbled. Terra smiled at him with sympathy.

"But that's exactly the thing! Darkness is not evil. It's how darkness is used that makes it good or evil. It's power corrupts, but only those who let it." Terra stated. "Here, watch." Terra closed her eyes and her fur turned jet black. Her eyes snapped open to reveal red irises. "I'm not letting the darkness consume me. I'm consuming it with my own will." Terra stated Sonic looked at her in awe. He closed his eyes and allowed his fur to turn jet black, but when he opened his eyes they were still voids of white nothingness. "Come here." She whispered gently. Sonic's eyes snapped to look at her.

"I don't want to come here." He growled before soaring into the air, clipping Terra on the way. Terra rubbed her arm before shooting after him, grabbing him by his foot and throwing him down to the ground.

"You're not getting away that easily." She giggled as her eyes turned to blue. _'Anger is usually the easiest type of any super form to master, but if anger brought him into this confusion in the first place it could just make him worse. Sloth is the next easiest, but I don't see that one happening, nor gluttony, nor greed, nor envy. Which means it'd have to be one of the two hardest. Pride, or the one I learnt it in. I just need to make sure I don't lose control like I almost did then.'_

"What did you do that for." Sonic growled as he got up. He looked up at Terra just to find something hit him in the face. He ripped it off his head and looked at it. It was a black tank top. He glanced to see Terra hovering in her black bra and her black jeans. Sonic's eyes flickered deep blue for a split second before returning to their normal blank state. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sonic shouted at her, but not completely in anger. Terra giggled at him and waved in that cheeky way with just her fingers before flying off Sonic immediately and stupidly took up the game of cat and mouse and flew after her as she went up and up and up before he was once again hit in the face with some fabric. 'O_h god I'm dreading this.' _He pulled it off his face to see that it was her jeans. _'What's she up too? Stripping off at a time like this!' _The semi naked Terra appeared in front of him, with nothing on but a black thong and bra, and smiled. Sonic felt his pupils expand and contract in a spasm as his eyes set themselves on a sea blue colour. Terra giggled.

"Ah there we go. You should be able to control your actions easier now... Now I know what type you are, time to accelerate things." Terra stated as she flew at him and grappled him, Sonic didn't know what to do with himself because of the half naked female who was pressing her body against his which made it easier for her to plummet the two to the ground. She slammed his back into the ground with the kind of force that would hurt him if he wasn't in his dark super form and kept his arms pinned down with hers she kissed his neck slowly and gently.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked, mostly in confusion. Terra made a shushing noise.

"I always had a slight crush on you back then when I was just sixteen and wasn't allowed to leave the village. All I had was second and third hand accounts. But then you came out. You showed that you were like me. Not just a weak show off like the elders said but a strong Chaos user and, better yet, a dark Chaos user like me. And with that I just could not help but fall for you..." Terra stated while she looked into his eyes. Sonic went to say something but got smothered by her plump lips as she pulled him into a full deep kiss, her tongue traced the bottom of Sonic's lip and begged for entrance. Sonic opened his mouth slightly and let her deepen the kiss. Her mouth tasted sweet, Sonic had never kissed a girl quite like this before. He could feel his penis growing more erect as the kiss continued, making him wish that he was wearing his clothes, it was one of the reasons he took up to wearing them, just in case... Suddenly Terra pulled out of the kiss and slowly started kissing down his stomach, getting further and further down.

"What you-oo-ah~" She started licking his penis mid sentence, making him slightly harder and sending small waves of pleasure through his body. He moved his hands to pull her head up, but her hands trapped his down again as she continued to lick the tip of his member. A slight bit of precum dribbled out and went on her tongue, she tasted it in her mouth for a second before removing her hands from Sonic and using them to position his penis before opening her mouth and putting it in. Sonic gripped the floor as she did and pulled up dirt and grass with his fingers by accident. She slowly moved her head up and down, occasionally pausing to lick the tip before continuing sending Sonic into a world of pleasure he had never known before. He could already feel pressure starting to build up. "Terra?" He panted. She stopped and smiled at him before moving her way back up so she was laying on him again. She started kissing him again as Sonic snuck his hands around to the back of her bra. She deepened the kiss and Sonic took that as a go ahead and carefully unclasped the bra. Terra quickly stopped the kiss to take her bra off completely before laying her soft boobs on him, they felt far bigger to him now that they were out the bra, the kiss continued and Sonic's lust took over him, he rolled the two over on the grass so that he way on top as they continued the kiss. Sonic pulled out of the kiss and slowly moved down in the same sort of way that she did, kissing her stomach and getting lower and lower. He started to lick the top of Terra's thong earning him some groans of pleasure from the black Echidna. He moved his lips away from the teased area and pulled her thong off of her. Sonic tossed the underwear aside thoughtlessly, pulled the lips apart slightly and started licking before closing his eyes and moving his hands to her hips. As he continued to lick. She tasted like nothing he had ever tasted before, it was a sweet flavour, it was very unusual but in the good way. Her moaning of pleasure escalated as she moved her hands to the back of his hand and tangled her fingers into his quills. Sonic stuck his tongue inside her hole, causing her to gasp in pleasure and push his head deeper into her, he carried on moving his tongue in and out until his tongue felt too tired and so he moved up and started licking again, suddenly his tongue caught her clitoris causing her to have an instant orgasm and practically squeal in pleasure. Sonic started licking his new discovery sideways causing Terra to have multiple orgasms as she pushed he head further. Terra then let go in exhaustion and Sonic moved his head away, slowly creeping his way up and laid on top of her. Suddenly Terra flipped the two again, knowing that Sonic was far too humble and bashful about this kind of thing to actually start anything. She positioned his member and slowly slide herself down on it, struggling because it was actually her first time, but she had luckily already broken her hymen during masturbation. Sonic started gently thrusting, only putting small amount of himself in each time. The arousal was getting too much for Terra though and she thrust her hips down all the way, taking the full length of Sonic penis. She gasped in both pain and pleasure. Sonic paused. "Do you... want to... stop?" He panted. Terra shook her head.

"Just... give me... a sec." She panted back. Sonic rolled them both over again so that Terra was back on the bottom. Terra nodded and after a few seconds Sonic started to move his hips slowly back and forth. Sonic started to pull himself out further so he could do deeper thrusts as he slowly sped up, Terra moved her hands onto his back as he thrust. Panting from both of them was filling the air as sweat started to roll off the both of them. Terra started making pleasured groaning noises again as Sonic got faster and faster. The tightness of Terra was just too much for Sonic as the pressure started to build up again.

"Terra... I'm. Going. To. Cum." Sonic groaned in between words. Terra moved her hands onto his ass and pulled him in as the both came together. Sonic collapsed onto Terra in exhaustion. "That was amazing." Sonic stated in between breaths as he laid there on top of her.

"Yes it was. Best first time ever." Terra stated back. Looking over come with exhaustion.

"It was my first time too." Sonic chuckled. "I guess this means we're together now?" Sonic asked, not sounding so keen on the idea of commitment.

"Only if you want to be. I don't want you to feel tied down by me." Terra replied, Sonic smiled and nuzzled into her neck.

"If you're willing to accept that I'm not the most reliable guy to be in a relationship with. I mean, I can promise I shall never cheat, but I might not always be there, and I could always disappear at a moment's notice. Then, well. That's the only way I think it could work." Sonic mumbled into her fur and the kissed her neck a couple times before they both drifted off out of sheer exhaustion.


End file.
